A double-clutch transmission (DCT) comprises two input shafts that are connected to and that are actuated by two clutches separately. The two clutches are often combined into a single device that permits actuating any of the two clutches at a time. The two clutches are connected to two input shafts of the DCT separately for providing driving torques.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,247 B2 presents several proposals of DCT for vehicles. However, DCT has not yet been widely used in cars for street driving. Problems that hinder the application of DCT for street driving comprise provision of a compact, reliable, and fuel-efficient DCT. Therefore, there exists a need for providing such a DCT that is also affordable by consumers. In addition, other needs, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.